


Caliginous

by Advil



Series: Tales of the unknown [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Enoch (Over the Garden Wall) - Freeform, Enoch you know damn well what you're doing to him, Everyone needs rest, I guesss you could say a tired beast is Scent-sitive, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), The beast (Over the Garden Wall) - Freeform, exhausted beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: Everyone needs their rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ⚠️ There is no Beta reader.

Enoch glided along the borders of his territory, humming to himself as he examined the heavily wooded area beyond the old fence that was his neighbors domain. He wondered what his dearest neighbor was up to, what he was thinking about, if he would sing tonight.

Speak of the devil.

A bright, pulsating light was slowly approaching the forest's edge. Enoch felt a flutter of delight run through him as he waited near the fence. The light weaved and swayed around the twisted trees before the tall, dark figure finally slowed to a stop behind a thin line of brush.

"Why hello there, Neighbor. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Enoch purred, leaning onto the fence in a casual display.

The glowing eyes were not their usual full spheres, but more crescent shaped as they dipped into themselves. They didn't even seem to focus on Enoch until a few moments after his greeting, widening a bit before slanting. Half mast once more.

"Oh, I apologize. I was stuck in my thoughts" The lord of darkness moved closer to the border, now standing directly in front of Enoch as well as the gate that separated their territories.

"Mmm, it would seem so. What brings you to my humble abode, Mr. Hope eater? Surely there had to have been a reason. Or maybe you just wanted to have a neighborly chat?" He studied his neighbors still form, scanning for any reaction. The lights of his eyes dimmed before igniting again, seeming to re-focus once more. Mmm very odd indeed, but nothing he would comment on just yet.

"In all honestly, Lord of joy. I had no plans to come to the borders of your home, but I seemed to have lost my train of thought while looking for my lantern bearer and wound up here by chance.”

“Is that so” Enoch hummed, his grin stretching the fabric of his head. “Yes. And I apologize, Lord of joy. I did not mean to interrupt your stroll. I shall take my leave now”

Now that was quick.

Enoch had to stop himself from trying to tangle his ribbons around the other.

“Heh, now wait a minute dear friend, How about you stay a while? It is quite the frigid night, and even if it doesn't affect you negatively, the warmth of my barn would still feel pleasant, would it not? And you've already come all the way out here. What's the point of putting such a trek to waist”

A bit much, but that should do it.

*****

Now this was new, and frustrating to say the least. He knew these paths like the back of his hand and yet, he had managed to blindly wander off and lose track of his original path. And of course. Of course he would wind up here of all places.

Though he had to admit, the strong scent of maple and pumpkin spice radiating off the ribbon adorned figure was almost intoxicating. Was it stronger than usual? It must be. He took a moment to breath it in. Oh yes, so very inviting.

He focused again, only to see that the God was still waiting on his reply, the stitched smile giving nothing away. He shuddered under the gaze. How embarrassing. Standing there like a fool while his neighbor waited on his word. He quickly composed himself.

“Uh-”

Dammit

“Yes. I suppose a quick visit couldn't hurt. If you are certain of course”

“Oh I most certainly am.” Enoch sing songed. He took from leaning on the fence. “Please” He held out a ribbon for him to take. Grabbing it, he stepped over carefully before following the Harvest God through the tall corn crops.

*****

“How has your new lantern bearer been faring?” Enoch looked beside him to see those hazy eyes focused on the ground. Their pace sluggish beside him.

“Good. Good.” The beast waved his hand nonchalantly. “And your people?”

“Also good. They were actually just asking about you the other day. They miss hearing your voice in the night, and I must agree with them.”

“Ah, yes. It has been awhile since I've let tune to my voice. You'll have to forgive me, there have been certain things on my mind.”

They continued into the barn, Enoch closing the door behind them. The beast simply stood there, not retreating to the shadows of the corner, but staying in the light of the candle as if he didn't care. Worry buzzed through Enoch, though he tried not to let it show of course. Instead he moved to set himself in front of The Beast's gaze.

“What _things_?”

His neighbor tilting his head to the side. In the low light, Enoch could barely make out the grooves that lined the other's face. The beast turned away abruptly. Damn, and He could've sworn he saw a what could have been a mouth. Perhaps another time.

“Mm, Just some things here and there, useless as they are. You shouldn't worry yourself with it.”

He simply nodded. “Have you spoken to the queen of clouds lately?” A bad topic choice. He knew how much the queen of clouds hated the hope eater.

“No. Certainly not. Just last week she _almost_ hit me with one of her lightening bolts. She should be glad I have not brought it up.” Enoch couldn't help but chuckle at that. The beast's eyes narrowed.

“And you have spoken with her I assume?” He added, narrowing his eyes at Enoch. Thin ice.

“Why yes, actually. I was chatting with her a couple nights ago about spring's arrival and how we never really see you around that time of year. Why is that exactly?”

The beast bristled. “No reason” and that was that.

Hours ticked by while they chatted back and forth. The sky was starting to change from black to blue.

“Ah, and what happened to him exactly?” If he didn't know better, he'd think the beast was grinning.

“Well as you could have seen on your way in here, I have a new scarecrow in the field.” The beast let out a hiss of a laugh. “Oh my. How utterly appropriate”

The moment was short lived though as the lord of night suddenly jerked his head up, looking to the door of the barn house.

“We've been here for quite sometime, haven't we.” Enoch looked to the light making its way through the gaps in the door. My, it certainly hadn't felt that long.

“It would seem so”

“Dammit.” The beast spat, muttering some other things under his breath as he gripped his own antlers. Wonder why he would grip there of all places.

“Now then. Are you really that upset over the coming sun? We can always chat tomorrow I-”

“No. No. Not that. It's nothing. I just have to go” the beast stood up quickly, gripping his cloak in his hands before heading towards the barn door.

Enoch moved quickly, coiling some of his streamers around the beasts ankles. They didn't react, merely blinking up at him as he moved to block his way. Even the sight of those orbs blinking was an oddity compared to their usual eternal stare.

“My dear friend. You seem stressed. Are these _things_ still bothering you? I am all ears if you wish to get something off of your mind.” He wrapped a streamer loosely over their wrist, letting it sit there. There was a pause.

“I…”

One word. Barely a whisper as it faded into nothingness. Enoch felt the corners of his mouth tug down as his neighbor seemed to sway on the spot.

Oh

He immediately wrapped himself around the beast, slowing his descent as he lowered both of them to the barn floor gently. The beast's head and chest pressed up against his tentacles, and his hands lying limp on the ground at his sides. This would've been an ideal position if it hadn't been for the situation itself.

He tilted his neighbors chin up to face him, almost shaking as he examined the closed grooves of his eyes on the smooth wooden face. No, this was not normal.

“Beast!” He yelled softly, restless streamers fluttering around his friends prone form, searching for any injury. Slowly the white eyes opened. And upon focusing, ignited with color as the beast scrambled away from him, tearing a good four streamers as they still clung to him.

He waited

The light slowly flooded back into the room as the color drained from the pulsating eyes trained on his form. Enoch slowly stood.

“Mr. Hope eater. I hope you have an explanation for what just happened. Are you ill? Is that it?”

The beast scoffed, narrowing his eyes but making no move to stand.

“It would seem as though I am a bit drained at the moment. Do forgive me for such a pathetic display, and on your grounds no less.”

“Mm, I will forgive you if you are to tell me what bothers you dear friend. I only wish to help.” He watched the beast hiss, slowly sitting more upright. He wished his friend would just tell him what the matter wa-

“It’s about those children.”

What.

“The one with the pointy hat and his little brother?”

“Yes.”

Enoch fluttered a bit. He had not been expecting that. “But they have been gone nearly three years now. Surly that can't be it.” Surely not… right? Though it was like his dear hope eater to stay hung up on such things. This seemed to aggravate his neighbor. Earning him a low growl.

“At first I thought I would let it be. The child found out and got away. I would make sure it never happened again.”

“Hmm?” Enoch urged him to continue.

“But I just couldn't let it be! How had some stupid little child manage to get away unscathed along with his brother?!” Oh dear. This was no good. Enoch slowly approached, settling down besides his angered neighbor. But not too close.

“I had them, Enoch! I had them. My roots had tangled their limbs, broken their spirits!” The light flickered dangerously. “They were mine!”

“Now now dear Hope eater. You have yet to explain the reason for your. Ehem. Episode?”

“Oh yes.” The beast mindlessly started picking the torn streamers off of himself. “I have not been able to retire to the mill-house for quite sometime. The thought of those two have made me... restless.”

Enoch hummed. “Ah, I see. So you're”

“Exhausted” The beast finished for him. Running a hand over his face. “And foolishly so I now realize. I have let my seed of anger grow far too large for its own good.”

“At any rate, I really should be going. I have no wish to make the long trek back in the blatant daylight. I apologize for your appendages, it was not my intention to hurt you.” Enoch watched with a ridged form as his neighbor slowly stood up, taking a needless breath before heading to the door once more.

*****

“Wait”

He didn't bother to turn around, placing a hand on the barn door set in front of him. “Please make it quick, Lord of harvest. I have a long journey in front of me and it is in my best interest to start sooner than later” A streamer slowly coiled itself around his ankle. _“Tch”_

“Why don't you rest here for the time being? I will make sure my people stay clear of the barn until night falls again.” He could feel his neighbors stare bore holes into his back. He was too tired to argue right now. Couldn't he just let him leave already?

“I would hate for you to have to go out of your comfort zone by covering ground in the daytime. I assure you the hayloft is quite comfy.” He sighed, turning to face the smiling god once more. The smell of sweet maple all but smacking him in the face when he did so. He struggled to stay upright, but managed this time. So sweet and comforting. It felt like he was breathing molasses.

“Not fair”

“What was that, neighbor?”

“Nothing” he quickly replied. “You make a good point, Lord of joy. If you stay true to what you said then I will be retiring in here for the time being.” He watched the harvest Gods grin stretch wider if that was even possible.

“Excellent! please, make yourself comfortable. Is there anything I can get you before I go wake my people?” The joyful god glided over to him slowly, pushing him away from the barn door gently as if he would try and make a break for it. Which actually might not be such a bad ide-mercy! That smell is just impossible to deal with today.

“Hope eater?” He blinked, looking up at Enoch. Only to find that he had pressed himself nearly fully against the harvest king. He quickly retracted from the touch.

“I apologize! It must be the lack of rest.” He heard a click from the maypole.

“Now you've only made that noise twice from my knowledge. Both times being when you were very close or touching me. Is there something you like?”

What noise. What was he talking about. Goodness what kind of noise did he make to have the god looking at him like that. No, please don't lean in.

Too late, the other being was already in his face and the heavenly scent was unbearable. He hummed, knees feeling weak as he bumped his head against the other. Everything else seeming to fade away.

“Interesting” He jerked back. Had it happened again? Blast! He needed to rest before he made more of a fool out of himself. He quickly backed away from Enoch, taking a seat on the hay before his knees really did give out on him. He heard the other chuckle.

“Well it must be something for it to be affecting you so much. Maybe the warmth making you more tired than you already are.” He opened the barn door, stepping out slowly. “But I'll ask about it later when you're feeling more yourself. Good day, Neighbor.” He closed the door behind him with a click.

“And good day to you, Enoch.” He sighed, laying back on the hay. The smell still shifted through the air, but was nowhere near as strong as it was when the other was in the room with him. He found himself drifting off rather quickly.

*****

“Is it true?”

Enoch felt a tug on one of his ribbons. He looked down to see Ms. Audrey.

“Is what true?” The pumpkin wearing skeleton giggled a bit before replying.

“That our dear neighbor is staying in the barn house?” Enoch chuckled a bit. Lowering himself so that he can talk more quietly on the matter.

“And where did you hear that my dear? It was supposed to be a little secret of ours.” She quickly brought a hand to her mouth. “Oh! I didn't realize. I'm sorry if I've made things complicated. I just happened to hear snippets of your conversation while reading last night. I'll be sure to keep a tight lip about it though.”

Enoch grinned before standing straight once more. “Don't worry, you're fine. Just as long as you do keep it between us. Our dear friend was in need of a place to ease his thoughts and I don't want anyone to bother him is all. I appreciate your understanding of the situation.”

She nodded before giggling and hurrying away.

He chuckled to himself, stealing A glance at the barn as he continued down the dirt path.


End file.
